sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 1
This is the 1st Episode of Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon Plot Season 1 Plot TBA Episode Plot TBA Heads or Tails Prolouge #1: The Mutation of the Toa Okuma (We can see a Big Island filled with 6 elements known as Fire, Water, Jungle, Stone, Ice & Earth, the island is known as the Okuma Island) Narrator: Gather friends, listen to our new legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, there were a line of legendary 6 Toa that keeps the entire planet safe from the evil dread of darkness known as the Makuta. With each passing of the Toa, transforming into Turaga, 6 chosen Matoran, one from each element will evolve into brand new Toa to carry out their legacy. To better understand, let us move back to the time of the Okuma Island were the Toa will face off against the Makuta known as... "A.R.E.S.". (Within the Island is a tomb with 6 coloured stones being dug out of an ancient ruin by a golden & red Toa, whose time has nearly come, his name is Toa Anzo, the last of the previous generations of Toa.h Toa Anzo: (sigh as he carefully stores the 6 coloured stones safely in his possession & continues) Bounty Hunter: (rough voice) The Last Toa! (open fires at Anzo, who dodges out of the way) (Anzo turns to see the Bounty Hunters approaching & begins to make a run for it while slashing at the bounty hunters with his large dual swords & begins to jump off from an open window & crash lands into the jungle near an oasis, before he continues on running, to carry out his last mission before his transformation.) (We can see that 6 Matoran were carefully chosen one by one, starting with Water, Stone, Earth, Jungle, Ice & Fire, by Toa Anzo, who has become the hunted down by bounty hunters hired by A.R.E.S. .) (At Ga-Kuma, the Village of Water) (Anzo arrives at a Water Temple surrounded by Water, where the blue Matoran of Ga-Kuma are studying history. Among the Toa is a little blue female named "River", before she was a Female Piraka.) River: (checking the archives, until he noticed Anzo approaching) (gasps) Toa Anzo? Toa Anzo: (gives a blue glowing stone, representing water, to River) Guide the others with your wisdom. (Hurries off to a next destination) (At Po-Kuma, the village of Stone) (Next is a destination at a desert, where construction is always in progress for civiliazation, among the builders of the brown Matoran of Po-Kuma is an young builder named "Rico" before he was a Rahkshi.) Rico: (building a stone wall) Phew. (Wipes the sweat off his head & continues on, unaware of Anzo approaching to him) Toa Anzo: (sets the brown glowing stone, representing stone) Builder, I'm counting you on your courage. (Begins to leave quickly) Rico: (turns to see the stone & picks it up) Who's that? (Looks on out to the distance) (At Onu-Kuma, the village of Earth) (Next is a city of brutes & archivists of the black Matoran of earth, inside an ancient archive history collection room is a black Matoran, a bit bigger among the rest, but still small, named "Granite", before he was a Glatorian.) Granite: (studying upon the ancient weapons & history scrolls, until he noticed Anzo approaching to him) Wha...? Toa Anzo: (gives a dark greyish black glowing stone, representing earth, to Granite) Whatever you do, don't archive it. (Hurries outside) Granite: (looks on in amazement) Whoa... (Looks at his stone) (At Le-Kuma, the village of Jungle.) (Then there was a jungle primal city, filled with brave green Matoran like "Razor", before he was a Barraki, would eager to test obstacle courses & big projects with newfound courage.) (Razor is seen testing out a new jungle obstacle course & is seen swinging vine to vine, while landing on a hover bike to ride off to dodge oncoming boulders, but accidently breaks the steering wheel.) Razor: (noticing this) Oh no... (Crashes into a boulder & is sent flying & crashing down, skidding towards Anzo) Ow...! (Looks up to see Anzo in surprise) Toa Anzo: (chuckles a bit as he hands the glowing green stone, representing Jungle, to Razor) Don't break it. (Leaves as Razor looks at the stone in curiosity) (At Ko-Kuma, the village of Ice.) (Up next is a village of ice & snow, filled with igloos, tall icy towers & a stadium, where gladiators compete in harsh cold weathers with creative weapons. While watching the stadium, a white Matoran named "Glacier", before he was also a gladiator, is a bit taller than the rest of the White Matoran, unaware that he also spotted Anzo exiting the stadium as well.) Glacier: (is surprised by this) What the...? Toa Anzo? Toa Anzo: (gives the glowing white stone to Glacier) Follow the map, young one. (Hurries off to his final destination, while Glacier looks at the stone in surprise) (At Ta-Kuma, the village of Fire.) (Finally is a red fire proof metal city, filled with red Matoran who are mask makers & blacksmiths, inside is an orange Matoran who is actually "Jackson", before he was a Piraka & he is currently trying to make masks out of metal disks.) Jackson: (accidently breaks it) Gah! (Grabs the broken mask & sighs) Not again... (Throws it upon a small pile of metal) Let's try this again. I'm gonna get it right this time. Toa Anzo: (offscreen, approaching to Jackson) Making great masks, Jackson? Jackson: (heard Anzo's voice & turns to him) Toa Anzo? Not yet, but with the right disk, I just might... Toa Anzo: (gives the glowing red stone, representing fire, to Jackson) But first, the island needs your help. Jackson: My help? What do you mean? Toa Anzo: I don't have time to explain... An evil shadow is lurking among the cities of Okuma... (Hears footsteps approaching, thinking that they are bounty hunters coming near) Now go & keep it safe. (Before Jackson could do so, he & Anzo were surrounded by bounty hunters, led by a anthropomorphic bounty hunter shark named "Finley Shark".) Finley Shark: (rough voice) There you are! You & I are gonna throw down til one of us drops. And that someone is going to be you! Toa Anzo: (readies his large dual swords, while Finley begins cracking his fists for him to be ready) Not today, Predators! (Toa Anzo & Finley begins to battle each other while Jackson quickly hides from out of sight, however he was grabbed by someone behind, who is actually a former 4-armed Shokan Warrior from Outworld named "Osiris Shokan".) Osiris Shokan: (deep Voice) Where do you think your going? Jackson: (tries to break free of his grip, but can't) Help! Toa Anzo: (turns to see Jackson in captivity & lowers his weapons) You wouldn't... Osiris Shokan: Try me. So what is it gonna be then? (Toa Anzo place his weapons down before Finley captures him in cuffs.) Osiris Shokan: Your always been nothing but a fool. (Drops Jackson at the boiling fire cauldron) Jackson: Aah! (However, Toa Anzo quickly saved him, by tossing his large dual swords by kicking it to Jackson, who lands safely on the swords, riding down an empty sewer pipe) Osiris Shokan: No! Finley Shark: Quick! Find the brat! We can't let him escape! Toa Anzo: (as he is taken away by Finley & Osiris) (whispers) Good luck to you all. (Meanwhile, Jackson is seen sliding down the sewer pipe, screaming as he is slid all the way down to a sewer opening near a sandy beach near the open ocean, where he crashed land in the sand.) Jackson Piraka: (groans in pain as he begins to get up slowly from the sand, looking back to where the sewer had taken him from) (saddened) No... Toa Anzo... Without no Toa, who will protect us now? (Looks at the glowing red stone & a map he is holding) (Jackson then noticed the map to an entire island of Okuma & the 6 elemental parts of the island. Jackson began to wonder if there is still hope as he follows the map to elemental tombs.) Jackson: (sighs) It must be a start of something new. Don't worry Anzo, I won't let you down. (During the start of the adventure, each of the chosen Matoran began their journey to the elemental tombs hidden across the island, as time rolls by, the 6 chosen Matoran began to grow & mature with each passing year, to the point of teens, when they arrive at each elemental tomb, which is surprisingly connected to one huge tomb in the centre of the island.) Narrator: And so... 6 Matoran started their journeys through far & wide in each Kuma parts of the island to find hidden temples as as a start of both their journey & their training. They sought out to reach to their own goals, even if it means pushing themselves to their limits. But each Toa represent their own personality and powers. (From there each of the teens grown more from obtaining elemental powers of Fire, Water, Air/Jungle, Stone, Ice & Earth, reaching their adult forms as Toa, where their next part of the journey they all met each other in the sacred huge tomb of the Okuma Island, as each of the Toa meet with one another in order, River, Rico, Granite, Razor, Shard & Jackson himself.) River: (noticing the sacred temple & is amazed) Narrator: River, the Toa of Water, her wisdom & compassion as the backbone of the Toa Okuma, compares to her skills & tranquility of the water element. Rico: (arrive second, meeting up with River, wondering what's going on) Narrator: Rico, the Toa of Stone, his heart & partnership on helping others improves his courage on facing enemies on the battlefield. Granite: (arriving, thinking he may be lost, but ran through a stone door with it's strength) ? Narrator: Granite, the Toa of Earth, when lack in brains, he definitely makes it up for his impressive brawn, as well as it's fair share of Onu-Kuma history. Razor: (quickly jumps at the three by surprise, but chuckles for a bit for that prank he pulled) (chuckling) Granite: (charges at Razor chasing him for a bit) Narrator: Razor, the Toa of Air/Jungle. His daredevil skills & willing to take risks make him dangerous, even it means sacrificing his own life for a team. But deep down inside, he might know the consequences of his jokester side as well as his other side of him in the near future. Shard: (stops the chase, keeping Razor & Grantie separated to bring peace to the group, making the two forgive & forget) Narrator: Shard, the Toa of Ice. His patience & skills as a gladiator made him a cunning, yet ice cold warrior of his own right. But can also play peacekeeper, until his share of his own rivalry with one of their own. Jackson: (arriving in confusion, but seeing that everyone is here) (The Toa gathered together, while wielding their weapons together, reading their messages from Toa Anzo before his final departure.) Narrator: And finally, Jackson, the Toa of Fire. He needs to prove himself that he needs to put his guilt behind him & must earn the right to become a leader by example, for Toa Anzo. And with all 6 Toa together, they have become, the Toa Okuma. (As the Toa rushes out of the temple, a timeskip occured seeing the Toa facing off against many of Makuta's henchmen, until one faithful night, while inside the dark caves of an evil lair.) Narrator: But for how long, you may ask? For fate have different plans... for one Makuta is destined to bring war & tyranny to shroud the island in darkness... the Advanced Robotics Elemental Specialist. But he is known to the world as... the Makuta A.R.E.S. (The Toa were being watched by a large imposing Makuta, who happens to be the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", who he & his partner, Mecha Tech is conducting evil mutagen experiments with large containers of them all filled to the top.) "More Coming Soon" Prolouge #2: The Koopa King, Joseph (An airship is seen flying through the sky, inside was a big koopa king sitting on his throne while looking at a picture of his mother and him. The koopa king's name was King Joseph Koopa.) Land Shark Guard: Your Greatness, there is still no sight of Emperor GatorMill. King Joseph: Keep searching, I want him found. Land Shark Guard: Yes, sire. (The Land Shark guard leaves, with a small younger koopa named Joseph Jr. comes in the throne room.) Joseph Jr.: Dad? King Joseph: Come in, Junior. "More Coming Soon" Heads or Tails (The scene opens up through the clouds to see a big green forest & from there, we can see a bear cave, belonging to a hibernating bear named "Bruno Bear" & he has finished his hibernation.) Bruno Bear: (yawns as he wakes up) It's the first day of Spring. (Getting up slowly, stretching himself as he slowly exits the bear cave to see the beauty of the forest) Wow... (We can see that the Great Forest has lots of flowers, with tweeting birds singing & humble bumble bees buzzing & the sun is shining brightly on a brand new day & Bruno is amazed by the beauty of Spring.) Bruno Bear: So peaceful... (Hears his stomach growling) Oh, time for breakfast! (Goes to a nearby lake to try & catch some fish) Almost got it this time. (Smells something delicious coming from the bushes) Food...! (Bruno then begins to follow the scent & looks through the bushes to see that there is a picnic going on near a field of flowers & we can see that there is an intelligent monkey named "Wrench Monkey" along with a peaceful, timid green skunk who loves Mother Nature & her name is "Ivy Skunk".) Wrench: Ah, yes. Very nice. It is very peaceful out here in the woods for a picnic. (Eating a banana) Wouldn't you agree? Ivy: (soft voice) Yes, I love Spring. There the flowers that are all in bloom. There's lots of lovely birds out here singing beautiful songs. (Sighs happily) Wrench: (unaware of Bruno snatching a sandwich from him) I'm glad your enjoying Spring as much as I do. (About to grab his sandwich, but notices it that it was missing) What...? Bruno: (eating food from the picnic basket) Hi, may I check your sandwich? Wrench & Ivy: (got spooked by Bruno) Aah! (Ivy hides in the flowers fields with her skunk tail sticking out, shaking a bit) Wrench: Sir! What in heaven's name are you doing here with my picnic basket? Bruno: I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry. I haven't gotten anything to eat during winter hibernation. Even I'm a bit rusty of catching fish today. Wrench: Then do you mind if you try again back at a nearby lake, please? Your scaring my guest. Bruno: I know, but every day is the same old thing, every time I try to get a pic-a-Nic basket, it's always "Look at the Bears, look at the Bears, look at the Bears". Sheesh. Ivy: (slowly comes out of the flowers, feeling shy around Bruno) Um...? Hello? Bruno: Oh Hi, sorry that I scared you. Oh, I'm a silly Ol bear, aren't I? My name is Bruno Bear. What's your name? Wrench: If you must know then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Wrench Monkey, technician & engineer,, formerly reside at Mobotropolis where I graduate, now residing in this here nice & quiet forest. Ivy: Um, hi... My name is... (Tone down her voice) ...Ivy Skunk. Bruno: Huh? What's that? Ivy: Um... (Still quietly) My name is Ivy Skunk... Bruno: Uh, I didn't quite catch that. Say it again? Ivy: (whimpers a bit) Wrench: Forgive her mannerisms, she is just being shy because you spooked her by mistake. Bruno: I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to. Okay? Ivy: (smiles a bit) (softly) Ok... You seem friendly for a bear, Bruno. Bruno: Thanks & your so cute & cuddly too. Ivy: Thank you, I'm Ivy Skunk. I came here for my father's wishes. I'm sorry for my shyness. Care to join our picnic please? Bruno: Would I? (Clears his throat, upon seeing Wrench's eyebrow raised a bit) Sorry, what I meant to say was, sure. Wrench: Good man. Still, I am a bit saddened about Mobotropolis. I can only imagine the hardships that anyone still in that city is going through right now. (Finishes his lunch) Now if you excuse me, I must finish my project. (Continues working on his project) Bruno: Hm? What project? Is it a pizza oven to make pizzas? Ivy: Uh, not exactly... (turns Bruno's head to the unfinished project, which is actually a hovercar) Bruno: Whoa! That's fancy. How did you made that, Wrench? Wrench: (holds up the instruction manual) The instruction manual, of course. It takes alot of weeks to put this all together & that's why it's almost finished. (Notices that there is an important part of the hovercar is missing) Oh great, the Robotic Ignition System is missing! Bruno: What now? Wrench: It means I can't start the Hovercar without it. (Head inside his shack & brings out 3 pairs of Hazmat Suits) Here I go again. (Puts on the hazmat suit) And I suggest you put these on I feel you wish to help me. Ivy: (puts on her hazmat suit as well) Oh no...! You don't mean...! Wrench: (as Bruno puts on his hazmat suit) I'm afraid so. Come with me. Bruno: To where? It doesn't feel so bad if I don't know what it is. Wrench: I'm afraid you would say that. (The 3 head out through the Great Forest, with atomsphere becoming a bit more dark as they progress, exiting the forest. The 3 were in shock & horror upon seeing a dark metal city known as "Robotropolis", Wrench expected those reactions from the two, especially Bruno.) Bruno: (is extremely surprised & scared) Holy Cow! What is this horror?! Wrench: Remember that curiousity killed the cat. Now you know that you must stay away unless it's absoluetely necessary. Ivy: (hugging Bruno in fear) I'm scared... Wrench: (as the three put on their hazmat helmets) These hazmat suits will protect us from the pollution from within the Dark city. Now come on, let's find the Robotic Igntion System & get this over with. (The three friends venture through Robotropolis to a large junkyard, with Bruno & Ivy following Wrench, who is guiding the two through the city safely, by sneaking through security, without getting caught.) Bruno: Wrench? Are you afraid? Wrench: (whispers) No, but shh... Ivy: (a bit shakened) (whispers) Oh good, me neither... I hope... (hears metal clanking sounds & jumps into Bruno's arms in fright) Eep! Bruno: (quickly covers Ivy's mouth to keep her quiet) (whispers) What the heck was that? Wrench: (quickly peeks out carefully to see a Swatbot patrol) Swatbots... keep quiet & stay hidden. (The Three stay hidden as they continue sneaking in the shadows, while spotting the large Junkyard nearby.) Bruno Bear: (as they arrive) What a dump. Ivy Skunk: (tries to open the gate like doors, but it's locked) And the door's locked. How can we get inside? Wrench Monkey: (whispers) Through this way. (Crawls through an opening under the gate, while Bruno follows only to get stuck) Bruno Bear: Help! I'm stuck! Wrench Monkey: (as Ivy notices a few shadows approaching in surprise) Well you shouldn't eat so much of our picnic then! Bruno Bear: (a bit offended) Are you saying that I'm fat?! I'm not fat, I'm just muscled! Ivy Skunk: (is getting scared) Guys! Please stop arguing! We've got company! Wrench Monkey: (notice the familiar shadows) Swatbots! Ivy you push & I pull! And Bruno? Bruno Bear: Yeah? Wrench Monkey: Keep your belly in. (Bruno does so) On 3! 1, 2, 3! (Ivy begins pushing & Wrench begins pulling until finally Bruno slips through the gap, while Ivy follows suite, accidently pushing them both into a metal scrap pile, hiding in it, while Swatbots approach & scan the area for a long while, only to find nothing & leaves, returning to their positions.) Bruno, Wrench & Ivy: (emerges from the metal scrap pile, sighing in relief) Ivy Skunk: Too much? Wrench Monkey: (crawling out of the pile with Bruno & Ivy) That was too close for comfort. We could've been zapped or worse. Slavery. Bruno Bear: Slavery?! (Falls off the pile & lands back first) Oof! Ivy Skunk: (watching the roboticized slaves enter inside the lair) I'm too young to be a roboticized slave! o_o (faints with a goat bleat sfx) Wrench Monkey: Bruno, Ivy? Two things ok? Shut... Up. Now, beware of the dog & let's spread out & see if we find some scrapped vehicles. Bruno Bear: (helping Ivy up while she is slowly waking up from shock) Vehicles? I thought we're looking for the robo incognito thingy. Wrench Monkey: (helps Ivy wake up) This "Robo Incognito Thingy" you called, is pronounced the Robotic Ignition System & it is carefully stored inside a vehicles' engine, so we must find one that remains intact. Bruno Bear: What makes you think it's stored in there? Wrench Monkey: (bringing out a metal pipe for distracting a Robotic Guard Dog) I read it in a manual once. (Begins searching for the Robotic Ignition System with Bruno & Ivy helping out) King Joseph: (Offscreen) Pardon me? But I need you guys to help me find someone that belongs to my heart. (The camera turns to see King Joseph, Joseph Jr., Gulp, and Crush.) Wrench Monkey: Ok, first of all, it's a polluted area. (Give the four the hazmat helmets & suits) Safety first. And secondly, who are you? Ivy Skunk: Sorry, we just don't want you to feel sick from the pollution. Wrench, Bruno & I also we like to ask who you are as well & what are you doing here? My name is Ivy by the way. (The three were unaware of an orange metallic figure, opening his glowing red eyes through the large pile of junk to see the 6 in a conversation, barely online, due to it being a withered being.) King Joseph: Thanks for the suits, I am King Joseph Koopa. this is my son: Joseph Jr., and these are my guard monsters: Gulp and Crush. Crush: We are here to find the king's mother, Beth Koopa. She was captured by our enemy: Emperor GatorMill. Bruno Bear: Were sorry, we don't know anything about Beth or GatorMill for that matter. Wrench Monkey: Yes well, but please be careful around this hostile area, Swatbots commanded by Dr. Robotnik are controling the Dark City since he took over years ago. Ivy Skunk: (sits down, unknowingly sitting behind the large pile of junk with the orange metallic figure inside it) Prehaps maybe you can tell us more about Beth or GatorMill, if you like. King Joseph: My mother, Beth took care of me when I was a young koopa. Until one day, GatorMill had her capture by his minions and these so called: Swatbots. Years passed, I couldn't stand being alone without my mother. So after I grew up, I decided to get revenge on GatorMill and his minions and take back my beloved mom. But even with my son, Gulp and Crush, I can't do this alone. So I ask you guys, will you help me get my mom back? Ivy Skunk: Oh dear. This sounds serious. We got to help him. Bruno Bear: Its the least we can do to help. Please? Wrench Monkey: (sighs) Very well. I couldn't resist family reunions. Anyway, allow us to help you. Right after we find the Robotic Ignition System. (Notices a metallic robotic hand from the trash pile handing over the Robotic Ignition System) Oh what do you know, it's right here. Thank you very much. (About to leave, but notice the horrified looks on Bruno & Ivy's faces, but recognise his blunder on what he saw) Wait a minute... is that a... (hearing loud metallic groaning coming from the trash pile behind them) (It appears to be a monstrous mutated withered Orange Piraka with black armour with glowing red eyes, emerging from the trash pile, which is actually a withered Toa Jackson, which is now Jackson Piraka.) Ivy Skunk: (horrified) MONSTER! (Begins running with the group to the exit, screaming) Bruno Bear & Wrench Monkey: (quickly runs to the exit of the junkyard with King Joseph, Joseph Jr. Gulp & Crush in a panic after seeing a metallic horrific beast) Wait for us! "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes